


Late-night walks and reciprocity

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiple Buckys, bucky rolls his eyes, fanfic illustration, steve rogers is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: A picture from Chapter 40 of "The Long Road Begins At Home" by Owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> An illustration of this passage:
> 
> “You were sad,” Barnes says.  
> “Well, yeah, I guess so.”  
> He guesses so.  
> “Rogers.”  
> “What? Okay! I guess I was pretty off-kilter at first.”  
> AT FIRST  
> Mission. How the hell did we get so attached to this dumbass.  
> ROGERS  
> “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Buck,” the briefing supplies in child-Rogers voice.  
> Yeah, okay, you two. I know, I’m not planning on going anywhere.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Bucky gets his terrible haircut.  
> I also made a point of putting him in some of the stuff the Hair Club got for him.
> 
> I would be a damned liar if I tried to pretend like my favorite part wasn't the ultra-chibi Steve in the word balloon. Little Steve Rogers is SO CUUUUUTE! He's a little shit, but he's a CUTE little shit! XD
> 
> This entire conversation is flustering Steve something _fierce_!


End file.
